The True Cost
by DEATHANDTAXES
Summary: A short story out of the "true story of harmione granger" universe


**The True Cost.**

J K ROWING OWNS HARRY POTTER NOT ME

"**Most wizards these days are half blood anyway if we hadn't married muggles we have died out" Harry Potter the chamber of secrets.**

Four figures, half lit by fire light lent over a large table eyeing a parchment.

So how long?

Two, maybe three generations if they not to too picky about their partners.

Well that is just wrong.

What its true!

How accurate are these figures? One of the four asked as she rang her finger down the parchment idlely chewing on her bottom lip as she did so.

Pretty accurate, I used up the most up to date info I could find. But there will be some error I suppose, a lot of families just disappeared during the war they could be alive but it wouldn't make that much difference to the end result.

How difficult would it be for the ministry to duplicate this?

Not that hard, the info is all there or should I say was. The last two census seem to have been misplaced.

Is that a fact. Said the 3rd figure sarcastically as she pushed her long black hair behind her ear.

Yes well, that info and a bit of logic and hard work and bobs your uncle one pure blood before and after list.

Well logic alone means the ministry want be able to duplicate this list. The 4th figure deadpanned his deep voice slightly echoing in the empty room.

Should we say something? The black hair girl asked.

Hell no the author of the list exclaimed. They choose this path before any of us where born who are we to stand in the way of fate.

Fate, Never was fond of that word caused to must trouble in his life and mine.

The 2nd figure exclaimed running her hand though a main of bushy brown hair.

Well what did they expect I mean only about ¼ of the population is even viable in their eyes together with two wars one after another where they killed off there own kind for being blood traitors it was bond to end in tears.

Well wizards are not know for there logic are they, hell you figured that out in your 1st year here.

I suppose the brown hair girl muttered absently once more running her figure down the list.

Well I suppose this will mean the end of mud bloods since everyone will be to some extent.

Well that's one way to stop the problem kill off the issue. Laughed the author her dreadlocks banging the table as she lent over the list.

Burn it

What?

I said burn it, no body can know this. Its too soon after the war it would upset everything. The ones who change will survive the others should die off.

A bit hard old girl the male explained only to be met with large expressive brown eyes that seemed to glow in the fire light.

No maybe not, he added let sleeping dragons lay as they say.

Ok one fire coming up.

Dreadlock waved her hand over the parchment

"Burn" she uttered

The list caught fire and burned to a crisp in a few seconds the ashes lazily moved around the desk.

Good

I just love how you do that the 3rd figure gusted so magic key

I live to please

Magickey is that even a word the male queried

On shut up you

The brown hair girl quickly shock her head and waved her wand vanishing the ashes.

Time to go don't want to get caught breaking rules this early in the year .

So rule breaking is alright later in the year then ? Dreadlock quirred grinning like a loon.

Why do I even bother?

Because you love me?

Yes I do now come on I have classes in the morning and unlike some I can mention I want to pass them.

I want to pass them to I just seem to find not passing them so much easier dreadlock explained following the brown hair girl out of the room laughing as she did.

Should we tell anyone? Black hair questioned the only male of the group as she looked down at the slight burn in the middle of the table waving her wand and uttering repairo under her breath.

No she's right the ministry would freak and we would be up to our eyes in marriage laws to save the so called Wizard world! And you little sister are too cute to be married to an inbreed idiot. And as part of the ¾ of the wizard world not married to my sister

Their not that bad

Well they could be in 3 generations I can happily say its time they grew up or stepped aside.

Yes your right. She looked at the table once more its time for the magic world to move forward or die.

Good. I think its time for bed young lady he joked

Young I am only five minutes younger than you.

Yes but that still makes you the youngest I race you to the common room he explained and dived for the door laughing.

The fire crackly quickly in the grate as the last of the group left leaving an empty table where once laid the true legacy left to the wizarding world by Tom M Riddle the end of the pure bloods.

Yes the next few years will be very telling indeed.

THE END


End file.
